


Since I Saw Vienna

by Edgar_Allen_No



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Character Death In Dream, False Memories, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In a way, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Past Character Death, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Somewhat, Temporary Character Death, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Traveler Karl Jacobs, Visions in dreams, What Have I Done, bc they can't remember anything, but its lowkey for a while, depressed karl jacobs, dream is a villain here, everybody lowkey dies, inspired by Tales from the SMP, its debatable, karl and ranboo are best friends bc of this, karl has memory problems too, karl technically dies, karl's been through some shit, robin is spelled robyn here bc i want it to be, somewhat suicidal karl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgar_Allen_No/pseuds/Edgar_Allen_No
Summary: If only Karl had been faster, if he had gotten there sooner, if he had fixed something in the past. Maybe then all his friends wouldn't be dead.///// https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5BbQS8EIzKY6LNKmdyW2Ck?si=EFXi5CbNTSOQdjqnanCEzw /////
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Karl Jacobs & Ranboo, Karl Jacobs & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	Since I Saw Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is loosely based off of Karl being a time traveler and the Tales From the SMP streams, but most of the lore and plot will be fake and is not canon
> 
> This is just a teaser chapter to get this project going, all the other chapters will be longer!

/////

these are just flames  
burning in your fireplace  
i hear your voice and it seems  
as if it was all a dream  
i wish it was all a dream

/////

Karl tried to hum along with the dull buzz of the fireflies as he rested his head on Sapnap’s shoulder, attempting to continue watching the sunrise through his steadily closing eyes. Sleep had almost won the small mental tug-of-war, but before it could make the final pull and beat him, Karl’s head was gently moved from Sapnap’s shoulder to his lap. He let out a long, content sigh as he snuggled into his fiance’s stomach, closing his eyes and hoping for sleep to come closer and closer until it finally overtook him because the sun had risen and they had been there all night and Karl was tired. Karl had almost fallen asleep again, but this time it was a small giggle from Sapnap that took his attention because how could he ever ignore a sound so beautiful? His eyes opened and stared up at the man he was going to marry soon, wide with affection. Sapnap’s laughter had calmed down when he felt that Karl had shifted to look at him and the two just stared at each other, bound by a red string they couldn’t see and a bond to outlast lifetimes.

No words were said for the longest time. They both simply listened to the quiet concert of nearby bugs and waking birds as they bathed in the warmth from the sun and affection pouring off of each other. Karl wanted to say something, to tell Sapnap how much he was loved, how soft he made Karl feel, how ethereal he looked at that moment, how sure he was that Sapnap was the love of his life and that he wouldn’t love anyone else the same, or nearly as much. Karl wanted to say so much but he felt his throat constrict and close up on him. He was just so overwhelmed from the notion that later in that month they would be married. He could get to call Sapnap his husband and everyday they could wake up next to each other and verbalize their love in whispers heard only by the two of them and the wind. 

A small sniffle caught Sapnap’s attention and he snapped out of his lovestruck haze, immediately trying to sit Karl up, to hug him, to love him, to cherish and care for him. Sapnap never asked what was wrong, what had happened. He only held Karl like he was fine china, delicate in the most breathtakingly beautiful way. Karl heard low affirmations and affections whispered in his ear and he felt small and sweet kisses land in his hair. He felt even more love for this man holding him and he couldn’t even begin to express it. Maybe the influx of emotions was from his bad sleeping habits lately, or maybe it was just one of those days again. Karl wasn’t sure which was better or worse. 

He started to cry a little harder. Sapnap began to hum quietly and rock him a bit, trying to calm him down without even knowing why he was upset. Karl loved him. He really, truly, loved him because who else but someone very important to you could make you feel like this? Karl couldn’t name the song that was being hummed into his shoulder blade. It made him think that maybe it wasn’t a song at all and it was just Sapnap making up a melody on his own, for Karl specifically. That made him smile and the tears slow. He was still overwhelmed, he had never felt like this so much at one time before, but he was calming down. Sapnap must have noticed he stopped shaking nearly as much and the humming stopped and in its stead he murmured praise and validation even though Karl was just crying because of some emotional overstimulation.

“Hey, hey, Karl, look at me,” they locked eyes again, Sapnap bringing a hand to Karl’s cheek and wiping away the fallen tears with his thumb, looking at Karl like he hung the stars and carved the moon, “I don’t know why you’re upset, I won’t ask, just know that I love you, okay?” Karl knew that, he knew he was loved, Sapnap told him nearly every day. Although that didn’t change how hearing the words fall from the other’s lips made him feel, each time he heard them from his fiance, Karl just felt… content, happy, safe. He felt at home.

“I love you and if you need to talk, you know I’m here, right?” Karl nodded, he did know. He would usually tell Sapnap anything and everything that crossed his mind, but he didn’t know how to articulate the way he was feeling in that moment in a way to make the other understand, but not pity him. He simply mumbled out a tired “love you too” and gave Sapnap his softest and most affectionate smile before going back to lie his head on his fiance’s lap again, nuzzling against his torso as though almost trying to burrow into the warmth of his stomach. Karl felt a hand sliding through his hair, pulling the soft strands lightly until, for the final time, he felt sleep come close enough to take him and he drifted off.

/////

oh, home, let me come home  
home is wherever im with you  
oh, home, let me come home

////

**Author's Note:**

> This is still an open ended project so if anybody has any ideas for something they want to see happen in this please consider commenting your ideas!!


End file.
